


Liberationshpil

by ryfkah



Series: Space Jews Celebrating Space Purim [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You sure picked the right time to visit Ferenginar, brother!”</p><p>“I did?” said Quark, warily. </p><p>“You certainly did,” said Leeta. She was smiling in a way that Quark was not sure he liked at all. “It's Women's Liberation Day tomorrow.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberationshpil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihrsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/gifts).



Quark would be the first person to tell you that he appreciated Purim. After all, he had certainly made a tidy profit selling noisemakers and costume pieces to the parents of small children over the ten years during which Deep Space Nine's annual P'Rima play had morphed into the Deep Space Nine Purimshpil Children's Theatrical. (An Ashkenazi family with six children had moved to the station in the year 2379 and taken over the branding by sheer force of numbers.) And that was even without factoring in the latinum he'd raked in after Morn discovered Manischewitz. 

Of course, counting all that latinum kept him far too busy to actually attend the Purimshpil, until the year that it happened to overlap with Rom and Leeta's annual visit – accompanied by their five-year-old daughter Kishra, who managed to land the plum part of Queen Vakhti. 

“Your Majesty, your request is _completely illogical,_ ” Kishra shouted, with tremendous glee, “and I _refuse_ to remove my clothes!” She flicked six-year-old Jaden Sisko (playing the role of King Akaserak) in the forehead, pulled an extra bathrobe over her already-voluminous costume, and stormed off to thunderous applause – from everyone except for Quark. 

Rom beamed moonily at his brother. “Isn't she good? I wish Moogie could see this.”

“I cannot believe,” Quark hissed back at him, “you're indoctrinating your _practically infant_ daughter with this – this _feminist propaganda_ \--”

Rom brightened. “What a wonderful idea, brother!”

“-- what? What's a wonderful idea? Rom, whatever it is, it's _not wonderful_ \--” 

“Shhhhh!” hissed Ezri Dax, leaning over from Quark's other side. “You're talking over T'Stara and Mordak!”

Quark sank down in his seat. The noisemakers that greeted Haman's entrance sounded awfully like alarm bells in his ears. 

*** 

“You sure picked the right time to visit Ferenginar, brother!”

“I did?” said Quark, warily. 

“You certainly did,” said Leeta. She was smiling in a way that Quark was not sure he liked at all. “It's Women's Liberation Day tomorrow.” 

“ _Women's Liberation Day?_ ”

“We've started celebrating it every year,” said Rom, “in honor of Moogie – may the Divine Treasury welcome her.” He sniffled and blew his nose. 

“In honor of --” 

Leeta, apparently taking Quark's sputtering as a sign that he wanted more information, expounded. “There's drinking, and parties, and tubeworm pasties in the shape of Brunt's latinum-bar necklace --” 

“ _Brunt's_ – what does Brunt have to do with anything?”

Rom blew his nose again, and then tucked away the handkerchief. “Well,” he said, looking a little guilty, “every story needs a villain, brother.”

“Especially,” said Leeta, sweetly, “the story of how the great Ishka used her formidable lobes to convince the Grand Nagus Zechs to raise women up to the status they deserve, despite all the efforts of the wicked Brunt to convince him that she and her family were plotting against him –”

“We might have stolen a little bit of the script from the one they gave Kishra for the Purimshpil,” confessed Rom.

“Just some of it,” said Leeta. “It's a transformative use, anyway. And it turns out Ferenginar's copyright laws only protect works created on-planet – anything you steal from off-planet and can turn a profit on is fair game.”

“Not that we're turning a profit on the Liberationshpil,” said Rom. “Well. A little bit of a profit. Classrooms will buy scripts of the play from the government, but at very reasonable educational rates.” 

“ _Liberationshpil_?!” Quark managed to choke out. 

"Cheer up, Quark," said Leeta, cheerfully. "Things could be worse. We could have made you the villain in the story, instead of Brunt.”

[](http://s1305.photobucket.com/user/ryfkah/media/space%20purim%20star%20wars_zpsh9deecya.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> So Star Trek has frequently borrowed from Jewish culture and Jewish tropes in creating its alien species (in more and less problematic ways -- ahh, the deeply awkward but undeniable fact that most Ferengi are played by Jewish actors) and I might have gotten ... a little carried away .... with wanting ALL THE SPACE JEWS to get to celebrate Purim .......... um. Anyway, millyna, I apologize for the fact that this third fic has no Bashir in it, and I hope you enjoy it anyway!


End file.
